ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Taro x Isa Academy Grad test
NamikazeJinora: -Jinora stepped through the thundergod gates one foot at a time, the many years of stepping in and out of these gates had helped her get used to the awkward footing of the gates. She stood by the tree that stood closest to the academy. She was scheduled to give two students the graduation exam before they were placed on teams, she pet Roko who had been a step behind her the whole time as always while she waited for the two students IzzyDaPada : -Isabella would let out a breath. Jumping up and down on her feet as she had awoken early and stretched her mussles out. Feeling most of nerves reach her stomach it getting a bit tipsy, she felt nervous. She stepped through the Thundergates into the Academy a little stumbly at first but regained her composser. Being she had her Graduation exam today. Getting closer, Isabella would get more nervous.- Guest_DirtBlock: -Taro Stepped throught the thundergate tot he academy loosing his footing and nearly tripping over he composed himself. With a steaming hot bowl of bbq pork with ramen in one hand and chopsticks in the other he woddled forward eating his meal and looking around. Seeing a lady standing by a tree he stood there and eyed her out, Not looking like a academy student or a mother to a child he woddled over to her.- NamikazeSoudai: She sneezed heavily, the sudden motion dislodging her from the position she had in a nearby tree and she fell. Soudai landed on her feet but her bag of candy and book she was reading had no feet to land on, she lost her page and spilled her sweetness goodness onto the ground. She stood up with a sigh, having been here to relax and hide away from her responsabilities for a moment alas, as she noticed academy students preparing for a test she knew she somehow would get roped into it. So she walked over before someone who command her, taking a stance next to her sister, "Hello academy students. You are here for the gradulation class, are you both prepared?" She asked, not waiting though for a reply. "You, girl." She points to Izzy. "Use your transformation technique to take the form of your fellow academy student. You, boy. Do the same for the girl." she demanded of them both, taking a step back and witnesses what would happen. Guest_DirtBlock: -Taro scratched his head and contunied to eat his pork and ramen. Slurping up the noodles as he look over to izzy, Grinding his teeth into his pork looking at the woman who came out of the tree and when he finsihed his food he placed the chopsticks and bowl on the floor. Turning his body to izzy he placed his hands together. Staring at izzy eyeing her up before he said "Transformation" a poof of smoke came from his body and when the smoke dissapeared he looked just like izzy did- IzzyDaPada: -Isa would watch as Soudai-Sensei would sneeze and drop her book and another object, she nodded her head to Soudai-Sensei quickely. As she would manipulate her hands into the hand seals Dog - Boar - Ram for the Transformation Technique after forming the hand seals she would speak out.- "Transformation Technique." -A poof of smoke would form around her as it would vanish she would transform into the boy standing next to her. A few more inches taller then her, brown hair, and most of his standoutish features. She would smile as he would looking to Soudai-Sensei.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai smiled, both of them did..acceptable. "You may canceal the jutsu." She informed, taking out a small notepad from her flat jacket and writing some notes about their performance. She purposely looked up at the boy Taro and made complimating noises while shaking her head and writing something down. "Next please. The clone technique. Create at least one copy of yourselves standing next to you." She said softly. All the things they would be doing today for the text were E rank jutsus, easy cheesy to her and Jinora but to the academy students they were like C rank jutsus or more. The pressure to pass the test, hopefully the months of teaching the same thing over and over would better them for this moment. "Go on." Guest_DirtBlock: -Taro placed his hands together cutting off his chakra releasing the transformation, Rubbing the side of his face he let out a small sigh. Letting out abit of chakra accidently too much he slamed his hands together and slowly started my make hand sings; Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog, Three poofs of smoke appeared behind him. As the smoke faded away in the air three clones stood behind taro, Taro looked around for his clones thinking he failed he turned around and saw his clones. Taro and his clones started talk with each other completely forgetting about the graduation exam- IzzyDaPada: -Isa would nod her head as another poof of smoke would surround her then vanish revealing ture self again. She would now manipulate her hands into the hand seals Ram - Snake - Tiger. Closeing her eyes she would speak out.- "Clone Technique." -As she would do so she would shift her body, revealing a clone of herself. She would nod her head to her clone as the clone would nod back polietly. They would both look back to Soudai-Sensei and smile.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai wrote down some more words to her notepad. She didn't know why the boy had created three clones, he still needed chakra and his concentration for more jutsus before this was over. "Good..canceal the jutsus." She said while taking out two kunais. "Prepare for your body replacement technique.." She said to the two of them, lifting the kunais and positioning herself then..Threw the kunais at both of them! It was shocking at first, but for anyone who was observing would notice the kunais were heading for parts of their bodies that were defended. For Taro it was heading for the middle of his zipper, the metal and the fact that she threw it at a speed that at most would pierce the skin but not break bone or hit his heart, it probably would get stopped by the metal of his jacket. For Izzy it was heading for side of her chest not occupied by her heart, at the most it would pierce through the flat jacket but not reach her skin. Of course they didn't know that, to them it probably seemed that the body replacement technique was their only way to survive. Guest_DirtBlock: -Placing his hands together cutting off his chakra once more the clones dissapeared, looking at the kunai coming towards his he placed his hands together slowly creating hands signs: Tiger - Boar - Ox - Dog - Serpant, The kunai grew closer as he hadn't completed his jutsu moving back alittle the kunai touched his zipper then suddenly taro's body was replaced with a log. Wipping his forehead in relif taro climbed out of the tree right next to soudai and landed on his bum. Letting out a breath of relife he relaxed back into the tree "That was a close one..." IzzyDaPada: -Isa would nod her head concealing the jutsu, as she would do this the clone of herself would simple vanish. Watching as Soudai-Sensei took out two kunais and positioning herself. Then thre the kunai, she held her breath as she would quickly manipulate her hands quickly into the hand seals Ram - Boar - Ox - Dog - Snake, she would quickly call out.- "Body Replacement Technique!" -She would blink seeing the kunai aiming right at her, but before it hit. A poof of smoke would surround her, then reveal that the kunai had hit a long. Isa would step out behind one of status approaching Soudai-Seisei. She looked at the log letting out another long breath. But regaining herself and smiling a bit.- NamikazeSoudai: "Very good. You surived your first oppurtunity to die.." She said to the two, hoping they didn't freak out too much and would pause to change their pants. "Next then." She took out some kunais from her pouch and some shurikens from it's pouch. "Take your pick, aim for the target over there.." She pointed a distance to another tree where a target was waiting to be hit by objects. "Throw 4 of either shurikens and/or kunais. Aim well, the top is the head, kill shot. The middle is the heart, probably a kill shot. On the left and on the right are the arms, disabling your opponent can be a good stratagy." She said kindly, sitting down for a moment to observe them, thinking of the test after this. Guest_DirtBlock: -Lifting his body up he took the kunais from soudai, Getting into position he played around with the kunai. Flinging the first kunai towards the target hitting the target in the shoulder. Launching a second kunai towards the target it hit below the knee. throwing a third kunai towards the target hitting it in the neck, launching the fourth kunai the kunai hitting the target on the right side below the rib cage, Sitting down on the floor he sighed and then fell back laying down on the floor and looking at the sky-- IzzyDaPada: -Isa walked up to Soudai-Sensei trying to remain calm after what the Sensei had just said. Her first oppurtunity to die? Well, that was a brush with death she wouldn't want to meet anytime soon. She gently look the 4 shurikens gently from Soudai-Sensei. Weighing them in her hands. She then would lace her fingers around one. She then aimed herself up with the tree. Hearing what Soudai-Sensei was saying she would nod her head. Head- Kill shot, middle is the heart - probably a kill shot. Left/right are its arms possibly disabling. She nodded her head silently to herself. She knew what she wanted to do. She would take one shuriken and send it off with a good flick and throw of her arm, sending it to the left, if a victum, it would have hit it in the lower arm region. She then would take another shuriken and aim it to the upper right, if on a victum, it would be their shoulder she aimed for. Taking the last two, she aimed well, throwing the third one, she aimed for the chest, as it thunked against the tree. Throwing the last and final shuriken, she aimed for the lower part of the tree, if at all possible, if the chest didn't kill the victum, she could cripple it to a greater extent.- NamikazeSoudai: "Congrats. You just killed your first enemy." She joked, standing back up, rubbing the back of her head a little. "Lets see lets see.." She pretended not to know what came next, thinking upon their performances. While the kunai was easier to kill people with, the shuriken was easier to disable people. No one generally liked pain, both of the weapons would cause a strain to the enemy along with the injury, creating oppurtunity for openings. The shurikens were lighter and took up less space, the kunai was better for making marks on trees, setting up trip wire, it sailed better with exploding notes too. They should carry both of them. "Give the water walking technique a go, stand there for a minute at least. Then switch to the tree walking technique, both of them you should have been taught, both of them practice chakra control." Guest_DirtBlock: -Taro walked over to the pond, placing his hands together he flowed his chakra into his feet, Silver chakra was steaming out of his feet and he slowly walked onto the water. slowly moving towards the center being careful with his steps. Placing his hands together channeling his chakra trying to keep it steady as he stood on the water for a minute, Letting go of his palms he ran towards a tree his chakra in his feet faded as he was at the end of the pond and it caused him to nearly trip over. Standing infront of the tree channeling his chakra into his feet he took a few steps back and then ran towards the tree, Jumping alittle his feet stuck to the tree. Standing on the side of the tree he started to run up the tree, Feeling the chakra in his feet fade as he got to the top of the tree he jumped and grabbed onto the nearby branch and swang tot he next tree running down the trunk and onto the floor IzzyDaPada: -Isa would look to Soudai-Sensei and nod her head. Walking over to the pond she would make the hand seal Ram, she would focus her chakra into her feet as a glow of a light blue color would surround her feet, speaking out.- "Water Walking Technique." -She would touch the surface of the water, taking slow steps, careful not to fall or lose her consentration as she did so. After feeling like she was there for more then a minute. She would walk back to the mainland, shifting her attention to the tree. She picked up her pace, going into a dead run at the tree, once she reached the tree she would manipulate her hands into the Ram again then speaking out.- "Tree walking Technique." -Running up the side of the tree. She would then slow down to a walk, walking out on a branch looking down. Her blue hair hanging down below her as she looked to Soudai-Sensei from the tree branch.- NamikazeSoudai: She watched them both carefully, noticing how neither of them seemed to be failing really. Another group of academy students that believed they were superior and there was no flaws in their technqiues, hopefully their senseis will beat some toughness into them. "Review to me Taro the generic sealing technique. Isa, tell me about genjutsus, how they work, how to get out of one." She said with a smile. "The test will be near completion after that, if not done already." Guest_DirtBlock: -Taro sat up and tapped his chin thinking, "Generic Sealing technique. Hmmmmm..." Looking around he sighed as he couldn't remember but he glanced at one of the kunais in the target and remember. "The generic sealing technique allows the use to summon there arsenal of weapons from the seal on a scroll, Many puppet users use this for there puppets. Ninja tools can also be sealed into the scroll, fuinjutsu is reqiured for this technique. And sometimes even jutsus can be stored into the scrolls" Taro grabbed a kunai and started the draw diagrams on the floor. "Even medical items can be stored this way, The generic sealing technique is like a mobile storage center. Its very similar to the summoning jutsu" IzzyDaPada: -She would nod her head as she would have her chakra release from her feet and detatching from the tree. She would twirl over herself then land on her feet a bit, sending a jolt through her. Walking over to Soudai-Sensei she would hear what she asked.- "Genjutsus are the type of techniques that are illusion based techniques. Genjutsus use hypnotisum on their victume to create hallucinations. By useing the technique causes mental pain and suffering as if it was a physcial wound or pain." -She would pause a bit then think.- "..A Ninja with a Genjutsu would extend their chakra flow through cerebral nervous system of the victum to control their minds chakra, affecting the five senses....To get out of it the victum would has two options...stop their flow of chakra in their body but then immediatly use a stronger power to mess up the flow of the User's chakra. Orrr.....have an outside ninja that isn't under the Genjutsu's power make a body concat and use their chakra to mess up the casters flow." -She thought this over a minute.- NamikazeSoudai: "Very good the two of you. Please sit and rest a moment." She offered. She would take these notes and experience with them this moment and speak with the other jounins and/or teachers and decide their fate.. "How did you feel about this experience? Do you think you passed?" She asked them both, sitting too amongst them. NamikazeSoudai: - No Meta-Gaming, God-Moding, and Auto-Hitting. Tell me what each of them means. - If a spar is commenced, a Jounin must be present to judge. This is to ensure safety of all the members of Yonshi, and also not have any unnecessary deaths or injuries. - Your character only exists in NinRP, and Yonshigakure. There is no taking this character to other villages, and roleplaying with others. You are free to have multiple RPCs, but this one specifically will only be here. So anything you do outside of the village will wind up being void, and anything someone whom is not apart of NinRP does to that character, is also void. If unsure if they exist in NinRP, ask for a Wiki page. - Zero tolerence for abuse and discrimination. Plain and simple. We are all friends, and adults here OOC. IC, we encourage you to develop both friendships, and maybe even rivalry. But to not mingle in the line between the two. If you start developing ill feelings for one’s character for the simple reason you don’t like them OOC, we will have an issue. Consequences will be determined by a group of Jounin, and the Kage. - No Solo Roleplaying. Someone has to be around to either witness the RP, or participate with you. )) IzzyDaPada: -She would sit, pulling her legs up to her chest.- "I do not know Soudai-Sensei." -She would feel nervous thinking over how she did. As she looked to the boy named Taro. Seeing what he thought.- Guest_DirtBlock: -Taro crossed his legs and pouted and he looked over to soudai, "Im not sure ma'am but its was a fun experience..." taro looked over to izzy and smiled to her gently and after that he got a packet of hard candy from his pocket and started to eat them- -Isa would push herself up from the ground, scraping at the grass attatching to her backside. She would look to Taro and Soudai-Sensei smiling then bows her head. Heading in the direction towards the Thunder Gate. She would step through the gate. Heading towards her next adventure.- Category:Training Category:Event